


Shenanigans of the Smol Sans'

by Mellasaphian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Gen, IWriteSansAndTragedies, baby bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glitch reverberated through the entire underground, at first it seemed nothing was amiss. all it took was the papyrus' to go into the room where their brothers had been napping to find out what the glitch did. Red, Blue, and Comic are baby bones once again. How will their younger brothers handle it? What shenanigans will the tiny terrors get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Tale is bold.**  
_Fell is italics._  
Swap is normal.

Edge, Crisp, and Stretch were all hanging out in the kitchen when they felt the odd wave. It wasn’t magic, but it was like an energy wave that just slightly rippled the fabric of their reality. The three had frozen mid conversation for a few beats until they shook it off, Crisp and Edge going back to debating on what to have for dinner tonight while Stretch was casually lounging at the kitchen table.   
      _"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE LASAGNA AND THAT IS FINAL! IT IS THE SUPERIOR DISH BY FAR."_   
**"HOW IS THAT SUPERIOR TO SPAGHETTI? BESIDES, THERE IS NO WAY TO EAT LASAGNA GRACEFULLY! SPAGHETTI IS THE MOST EXCEPTIONAL DISH! ESPECIALLY WHEN MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"**   
      _"LASAGNA!"_  
 **"SPAGHETTI!"**   
      _"YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE MORON IF YOU BELIEVE SPAGHETTI IS GREATER THAN LASAGNA!"_   
**"WHAT SAY YOU OTHER PAPYRUS BUT NOT AS GREAT AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"**  
       Stretch glanced between his doubles before shrugging and giving a lazy grin. "my bro makes taco's. don’t care much fer pasta." He answered as he stood up. "imma get our bros up from their cuddle puddle to settle this." and with that, Stretch moseyed his way out of the kitchen.   
It wasn’t long before a loud yell of "what the-?" caused curiosity to arise in the other two Papyrus' and they left their debate and the kitchen to see what had Stretch weirded out. They had similar reactions. On the couch, where all of their older brothers had been cuddled together sleeping, were three toddler skeletons… their brothers. Crisp was first to recover, stars in his eyes as he dashed forward and picked up his bitty bone brother.   
      **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU BECOMING A BABY BONES BROTHER?"** Edge creeped over and stared down at the little skeleton that was swamped in his brother's hoodie. Baby Red looked up at Edge, blinked once, then a huge smile errupted on his face as he held little arms up to his brother while making a small cooing sound. Edge's sockets nearly cracked with how wide they got, he didn’t remember the last time he had seen his brother smile.   
       Stretch crouched down and looked over the tiniest of the baby bones, chewing on his bro's signature bandanna. Stretch set his face in a hand and took a deep sigh. "either of you know how to take care of kids?"   
**"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER BABYSAT BEFORE, SANS IS THE ELDER OF US TWO, BUT I AM SURE THAT I WILL BE AN EXCELLENT BABYSITTER UNTIL OUR DEAR BROTHERS RETURN TO NORMAL."** Crisp gave the other two a large smile as he held his brother against his armor, the infant Sans quickly falling asleep and snoring softly. Crisp gave a soft smile as he pat Sans' head. **"GAH YOU LAZY BONES."** he cooed at his Sans.   
       Edge had tentively moved his hand forward so his brother could grab his glove. Which red did instantly and tugged it down, picking a finger and then using it as a teething toy. Edge shuddered a bit and growled, though that was cut short when Red peered up at Edge with adoring eyes and giggled at him.

"Undyne what happened? Why are our brothers babies?" Stretch demanded at the webcam where his Undyne was tapping furiously at the keyboard below the camera. Blue was still on the couch, soaking his bandana in saliva. Red was still chewing on Edge's glove, and Crisp was bouncing around with his sleeping Sans.   
       "I-I d-don’t k-know Papyrus! Th-the computer is scanning and so far its only picking up a minor energy surge earlier but besides that there is absolutely nothing!" The scientist sighed and threw a lock of red hair behind her fin. "I will let you know when I have something."   
"Hold on Undyne! What are we supposed to do with them?" Stretch demanded.        "Have you never babysat or taken care of a kid before?" Undyne snorted a bit.   
Stretch sighed. "You've got Mr. Oblivious, Mr. Asshat, and a stoner in charge of three baby bones. How can that possibly end well?" His only answer was multiple Undyne's and Alphys' cackling before the video feed cut.

       Baby Blue was wailing, and he wouldn’t stop. _"TAKE CARE OF YOUR FUCKING BROTHER YOU USELESS ASHTRAY."_ Edge yelled at Stretch as the hoodie clad skeleton stared out the window with tense shoulders. Stretch gave Edge the finger as he shook his head and walked out the front door while pulling out a smoke.   
Crisp lightly set his brother down between the back cushions of the couch and a pillow before picking up Blue and setting him against his armor clad chest, bouncing slightly while patting his back until a loud burp escaped and a content giggle followed.   
        **"THERE WE ARE! LITTLE BLUE JUST NEEDED A BURP. HE'S ALL GOOD NOW."** Crisp 'nyeh-heh-heh-ed' and lightly rests Blue in a position similar to his Sans on the other side of the couch. After a moment he walked out the front door and took a seat next to Stretch. **"IS THERE A REASON YOU'RE AFRAID TO HOLD YOUR BROTHER?"**  
Stretch glanced sideways at Crisp and took another deep drag, mumbling softly; "I aint scared… I don’t do well with kids."   
        **"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT. YOU ARE A PAPYRUS, AND THOUGH YOU MAY NOT BE AS GREAT AS I, YOU ARE STILL GREAT."** Crisp lightly rubbed his shoulder. **"WE ARE THE YOUNGER BROTHERS, BUT THEY NEED US TO BE THERE FOR THEM, LIKE THEY WERE THERE FOR US WHEN WE WERE BABY BONES. BECAUSE IF THERE IS ONE THING THEY ALL SHARE, ITS THAT THEY DID EVERYTHING FOR US. SO WE CANNOT ALLOW FEARS, OR DOUBTS, OR INSECURITIES STOP US FROM TAKING CARE OF THE ONES WE CHERISH THE MOST."**   
Stretch stared fully at Crisp in mild awe, mirroring the expression of the dark one hiding in the doorway. "heh, yer full of surprises Crisp."   
      **"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A SURPRISE! NYEH HEH HEH!"** Crisp hopped up and held a hand out to help Stretch up. Stretch grinned and took his hand while snubbing his fag out.


	2. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night all three of the Sans' somehow became baby bones again, it is morning and the younger brothers realize they need baby supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tale is bold  
> Fell is italic  
> Swap is normal.

 Light orange, dark orange, and blood orange eye lights looked between each other as they focused, eyeing up their opponents trying to determine the weaknesses. A silent 3, 2, 1.

 **Rock.**  
_Scissors._  
Scissors.

Crisp gave a large gleeful smile as he lightly tapped his gloved fist over the other Paps' scissors, a happy 'nyeh heh heh' escaping him while Edge glowered and Stretch returned his hands to the pockets of his hoodie while rolling his eye-lights. Crisp then turned to where his brother was snuggled in his hoodie while unwrapping his scarf. He had altered the jacket a bit so he could use it as a Sans carrying pouch, the bottom of the jacket tied in a tight knot so he wouldn’t slip out. Crisp picked up the bundle and wrapped the arms of the jacket around his rib cage, motioning to one of the others to tie it as he pat his Sans skull affectionately. He then tied the ends of his scarf in a sort of makeshift sling and made the middle hold the bottom half of the jacket. Ta da! It’s a homemade lazybabybones carrier!   
       The other two tall skeletons looked between Crisp, their brothers, then at each other with a sigh. Stretch decided his best course of action was to simply slip his brother into his hoodie and zip him up, which got Blue into an instant screaming fit. Edge however didn’t have the slightest clue on what to do about his smiley, babbling brother, though ultimately decided to mimic Crisp's idea. Baby Blue continued to scream his little head off.   
They set off to town, leaving Stretch to trail after with a very angry little Blue who kept up screaming and crying while wriggling about. Meanwhile Comic and Fell had taken to babbling at each other, the later with a dull toothed smile and bright happy eye lights. Edge was staring at his normally shy and fairly stoic brother as he babbled and giggled and snuggled against his rib cage. Crisp opened and held the door open to the little shop in Snowdin for the other two before following them inside. He broke the ice by explaining to the shop keep about something causing their brothers to become baby bones and that they needed supplies. The bunny monster was eager to allow them in the back to look over their wares while giggling at the angry little baby in Stretch's arms, quickly plucking him up at Stretch's pleading look. Baby Blue calmed near instantaneously once in the other's hold, Stretch gave his brother an incredulous look before sighing and following the other two to get supplies.  
     A small fortune and armloads of bags later they left and returned back to the house. Blue was quickly set on the couch once Stretch noticed the tell tale signs that he was about to start screaming again, once on the cushion, he looked around before babbling happily.   
"why does my bro hate me?" came the rough voice of the hoodie clad skeleton as his hands pushed into his pockets and he turned away quickly before disappearing into the kitchen to take care of some of the items they had bought earlier. He missed the melancholy look Crisp sent him as he cuddled Comic. Edge was a bit preoccupied watching Fell as the bab babbled and giggled while lightly patting his face. Blue looked about from the couch with a soft whine as he wiggled in an attempt to get out from between the cushions holding him in place.   
In the kitchen, things were being put away by agitated orange magic as the skeleton that wielded said magic was staring out the window and gripping the counter with all his strength. A familiar wail rang loudly from the living room while Stretch pulled out a bottle of honey and downed half of it in one gulp. After a few minutes of listening to his doppelgangers try and soothe his brother, loud stomping was heard as Edge stormed into the kitchen and promptly seized Stretch by the front of his hoodie.   
        _"GO TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAMN BROTHER YA FUCKING ASH-TRAY!"_   
"he don’t want me ya edgy prick."   
      _"WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BROTHER! IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE MINE I'M SURE HE DELT WITH MUCH WORSE THAN YOU CRYING AS A BABYBONES. THE FACT THAT YOU'RE ALIVE NOW PROVES THAT HE DIDN’T GIVE UP, ARE YOU SO MUCH LESS THAT YOU WOULD GIVE UP ON HIM?"_  Red eyelights stared deeply into light orange as his scowl deepened momentarily. A small coo from his chest had the violent Pap's face softening instantaneously as he looked down at his happy baby bones and pat his head lightly before rubbing his thumb across his skull affectionately, causing giggles to errupt from little Fell. _"I REMEMBER KICKING, AND CUSSING, AND SCREAMING AND FIGHTING AGAINST SANS EVERY STEP OF THE WAY THROUGH OUT AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER, AND EVEN AT HIS LOWEST, HE PERSISTED SO WE WOULD STAY ALIVE."_   
Stretch stared at Edge in awe as the other him carefully run fingers, fingers that had spilled the dust of who knows how many monsters, over Fell's cheekbone and tickle under his jaw. With a sigh Stretch slowly made his way back into the living room, where Blue was crying and wiggling on the couch. At Stretch's enterance, Blue stared over at him for a few beats until holding out his hands and wiggling little phalanges. Stretch was quick to scoop little Blue up and hold him tightly against his rib cage, showering the top of his little skull with kisses and pulling out giggles.   
      **"SO OTHER ME'S."** Crisp called from his spot near the stairs. Edge stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, watching Crisp as Fell gnawed on his gloved fingers. Stretch looked over at the other in acknowledgement. **"ARE YOU READY TO BE THE BEST BROTHERS AS ONLY US GREAT PAPYRUS' CAN BE?"**

The answer was no.

Within the first half hour, Fell had ended up vomiting down the back of Edge's battle body, Comic was wailing in Crisp's arms, and Blue had somehow gotten into Stretch's honey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I wanted to get a little teaser in before the fun parts. Please send me prompts or what you would like to see the Smol Sans' get into. 
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	3. Bath time for baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smol Sans' may have gotten a bit messy at the end of the last chapter, so bath time is in order.
> 
> Tale is bold  
> Fell is italic  
> Swap is normal

_BATH TIME FELL EDITION_

     Edge was unamused as he shut the bathroom door, holding a giggly Fell, whom had vomit smeared around his teeth. Edge shuddered as the disgusting warm wetness seeped through the back of his top. He turned the water on hot and plugged the tub. A bath was in order since he wasn’t sure how he would be able to handle his brother in the shower. After turning some cold on so the water wouldn’t burn Fell's sensitive bones he set Fell in the sink while he stripped off his clothing before scooping the bab back up and cradling him against his sternum.   
     Fell babbled and giggled happily as he gripped Edge's ribs and tugged playfully, wiggling about in his hold. Once Edge deemed the tub full enough he shut the water off and eased into the tub, setting Fell down between his femurs so he could keep an eye on him. A light knocking and a sliver of the door opening had Edge glaring at the mirror to see Crisp's face reflected back.       **"I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT EDGE, BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD BRING THE BATH TOYS AND THINGS FOR FELL. "** Crisp eased his way in once Edge gave a slight nod and turned his attention to Fell splashing in the water. Crisp proceeds to drop probably 20 water toys into the water and handed Edge a small soft washcloth and baby soap before gathering up Edge and Fell's dirty clothes and exiting.   
     Edge watches Fell's eyes sparkle with tiny red stars and his dull toothed smile open wide as a squeal of delight escaped him. He grabbed a few toys and began playing with them while splashing about. Edge cleaned himself up while Fell was occupied, a content smile taking over sharpened teeth at the simple happiness and joy radiating off his normally stoic brother. He finished with himself quickly and brought the new soft washcloth lathered with soap. Edge picked Fell up and held him against his sternum while carefully going over and washing the small bones. Meanwhile Fell was busy exploring over the scarring cracks that littered his brother's ribcage.   
     Edge gave a grunt of surprise when Fell pat at his mandible, looking down into the openly curious face of his brother, Edge gave a soft sigh and tipped his skull down to nuzzle their foreheads together, at Fell's gleeful laugh he gave a low chuckle and pulled back to finish washing the crack free skeleton in his arms. With a sneaked amazed look at Fell, Edge made a silent vow.

_I will do anything to protect this smile._

BATH TIME SWAP EDITION

     Stretch holds Blue a bit away from his body, just so he doesn’t have to deal with an imprint of his brother in honey on his hoodie. The Edge brothers had left the bathroom in a towel not too long ago and Blue was in definite need of a bath.   
     The tub had remnant ring around the inside of the tub along with the baby bath toys from the previous bath. Stretch sighed and wrapped Blue in magic while turning the shower on to give the tub and toys a quick rinse. Blue was entertaining himself with the stickiness that was honey that he had dumped on himself while floating absently in the air, his wiggling causing him to do slow flips. Once the tub was deemed rinsed Stretch shucked his clothes off and began filling up the tub. Once divested of clothing he plucked Blue from his magic and settled into the tub.   
     Blue is quickly entranced by a yellow duck and plays with it while the tub fills. Stretch takes a bright blue baby washcloth Crisp had given him and lathered the soap up, he wasn’t sure how well it would work to get the honey off but he had to get his bro clean. Blue was babbling and squealing happily while looking between a yellow duck and a blue boat, barely reacting as stretch worked on getting the honey off, soon Blue became entranced with the soapy lather and was kept trying to get the cloth out of Stretch's hands, only to try and shove it in his mouth.   
     After what seemed like forever of lightly scrubbing away the honey and trying not to let Blue eat the soap and honey soaked washcloth, the tiny skeleton was clean. Draining the tub and turning on the shower for a quick rinse and they were stepping out. Blue was quickly wrapped in a small fluffy towel before the two exited and called to Crisp that the bathroom was open. After getting the both of them dressed Stretch came downstairs and took up the opposite end of the couch where Fell and Edge had dropped, watching in amusement as baby Fell kept grabbing at and tugging on Edge's clothes and face.

**BATH TIME TALE EDITION**

     Once Crisp heard the water stop running from upstairs, he got to work on getting his own baby lazybones cleaned. Once all the dishes were done and the sink was clean, he filled it a bit with warm soapy water, giant bubbles floating out of the sea of bubbles from time to time before Crisp set Comic in, washcloth and a few bath toys in hand. Comic was more entranced by the bubbles and began splashing at the water and squealing, not understanding why he couldn’t catch the bubbles.   
     Comic was complaisant with Crisp washing him as his mind set on catching the bubbles, his eyes flashed blue as he tried to catch them with magic, only for that to not work either. Soon Comic became fussy with trying to catch the bubbles. Which lead to the baby crying. Crisp was quick to catch Comic's attention with a star shaped bath toy, squeezing it underwater and pulling it out before squeezing again, causing a burst of soapy water to shoot out.   
     The rest of the bath went smoothly, the water was drained, Comic was wrapped in a fluffy towel and dried, then put into a small onesie, Comic kept ahold of the star and was chewing on it idly while giggling up at Crisp. Crisp gathered Comic in his arms as stretch called the vacancy of the bathroom from upstairs, though seeing as comic was already clean, he elected to ignore it while gathering his brother up and nuzzling against his skull happily, not noticing the blue glow of his brothers eyes nor the ketchup bottle wrapped in blue heading for his back. Crisp turned to rinse the sink as Comic caught the bottle and squeezed, the newly washed baby bones and Crisp being covered in salty sweet red, though Crisp had yet to notice since the ketchup was on the back of his battle body. Comic drank the ketchup away as he headed into the living room to join the other skeletons. Stretch noticed the mess first and began snickering.   
     "dude… looks like you gotta ketchup to us." Both Crisp and Edge glared at Stretch before Edge looked back at Crisp.   
  _"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GIVING YOUR BROTHER A BATH."_  
Crisp looked at Edge confused. **"I DID GIVE MY BROTHER A BATH."**  
      _"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER ONE IS IN ORDER. YOUR LITTLE SHIT GOT KETCHUP ALL OVER THE BOTH OF YOU."_   
     It was almost comical how Crisp screeched and he berated the tiny ketchup covered skeleton as if he were his usual. Comic only smiled gleefully and drank his ketchup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be alive. It's hard to tell anymore. Anyways, I know a lot of people have been waiting for an update and I only just got motivation to finish this chapter. I still have the ideas that have been sent for later chapters, though I honestly don't know when I'll get to them, I'm not the most reliable person here. I am trying to motivate myself to at least work on things.  
> Hope you all enjoy
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	4. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can explain

So. I am alive... I think. Anyways. I wanted to let everyone know that my laptop died on me. Like dead-dead, and when I transferred computers, I went from windows 10 to windows 7 and for some god damn reason (the universe wanting to see me suffer) all of my prompts and notes related to my fanfics, did not transfer. That caused me to lose every ounce of motivation I had and why nothing has been touched for months. I've finally scooped up enough motivation that I want to work on my fics again, and while I cannot promise to be punctual, I am damn determined to write about these guys again. So, if you guys could help me out, that would be great.

I NEED PROMPTS!

Thank you to all of you, because a lot of the time, the reviews you left made me so happy it was dumb.

With love,

~Mellasaphian


	5. Sleep Time For Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night, how will the smol Sans' do?

Crisp was feeling the toll of the day. After giving Sans a SECOND bath and cleansing himself of the ketchup his oh so innocent brother decided would look great over his battle body, he was left to go about the house in his uncool clothing. He picked at the chest of his long orange tank top shyly as he stepped onto the bottom floor of the house, his too-long black sweats muffled his footsteps as he slinked past Edge to pick his sleeping brother up. 

"WELL, TODAY WENT... WELL." Crisp said tiredly while trying to swallow a yawn. 

"IF BY 'WELL' YOU MEAN A COMPLETE DISASTER THEN YES." Edge responded sarcastically, one arm holding his own sleeping brother. 

"will ya two shut yer mouths? 'm tryin ta get my bro ta sleep." Stretch groaned as Blue continued to wiggle about and try and crawl away from his brothers restraining hands. 

The other two Papyri scoffed at Stretch and shook their heads. Crisp was pulled from his musings after feeling a tug that caused a tightening sensation around his vertebrae, he glanced down and saw that his brother had wrapped his tiny fists up in his scarf and was trying to become a tiny red burrito. Crisp smiled brightly as stars appeared in his eyes. 

"now leaves the question, where are we all gonna sleep? Do we keep the same sleeping arrangements?" Stretch asked as he shifted Blue about again to try and get the toddler to settle down. 

"WELL I'M TAKING MY BROTHER TO OUR ROOM AND WE'LL BE THERE. EITHER OF YOU DISTURB US AND I SHALL KILL YOU." Edge said as he turned and headed up the stairs, not giving a backwards glance to the other two. Crisp and Stretch looked at each other warily as Edge slammed the door shut upstairs. 

Stretch sighed as he walked over to the closet to retrieve the bed stuffs they had stashed there for the time being. After watching Stretch for a moment, Crisp turned around and headed into his own room, with his sleeping brother. 

 

BED TIME FOR FELL 

Edge looked between his sleeping brother and the small bed. After a minute, he moved all the extra pillows and blankets into a sort of next near the wall, leaving himself a blanket and pillow. Once he was satisfied, he placed his brother in the makeshift nest before settling down himself. 

Sleep however eluded him. Edge was watching Red wriggle about in his nest, making small whining noises, like a puppy, as the small skeleton attempted to get comfortable in the little bed. After a few moments of the babybones not calming down Edge reached over and laid a hand over red, he calmed instantly and clung to Edge's hand before settling once again. 

How come I've never seen you like this brother? Edge wondered as his thumb absently rubbed over Red's sternum, causing Red to coo and hold tighter to the hand that was nearly as large as him. 

A loud noise awhile later woke the two dark brothers, causing the smaller to begin letting off scared cries. 

 

BED TIME FOR TALE 

Crisp absently bounced just inside his bedroom door while lightly squeezing his brother. Comic snorted in his sleep before nuzzling closer to Crisp's ribcage, small hands fisting in orange material. Crisp grinned as he pulled a box from the closet. It was just Sans' size! After putting a pillow in the box, he placed Comic down in it, removing the tiny fists from his shirt, before laying a blanket over him. 

Crisp set the box down beside his super cool racecar bed and stood proudly looking over his work as Comic slept contently. With a nod to himself Crisp climbed into his bed and got comfy. Within moments of closing his eyes, he felt a weight on his chest and looked up 

"SANS HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?" He asked incrediously while staring at the toddler splayed across his ribcage before sitting up, picking up Comic, and placing him back into his box-crib. Crisp looked over him again before once again laying down. 

Another minute and the weight was back. Crisp grumbled before replacing Comic again in the box, this time checking that comic was still in the box every few seconds until Crisp settled to sleep on his side facing the wall. 

A few minutes of nothing goes by and Crisp sighs in relief, and then a weight again. Crisp glances down to the hazy little eyelights of Comic peering up at him as he snuggled against his ribcage. Crisp gave a soft laugh before curling an arm around comic and snuggling close. "I love you too brother." He mumbled before they both fell asleep. 

 

BED TIME FOR SWAP 

Stretch rubbed a hand over his face as he wondered how this was going to work. Normally they each took one couch, however, with how active blue was, he had a feeling that would not work and if he did leave the toddler on the other couch alone, bad things would happen. There wasn’t enough extra blankets or anything to make a suitable bed for blue. 

After warring with himself stretch finally just laid back on the couch with blue on his chest. The toddler made small noises of annoyance while scooting about, until he found the strings to the hoodie. Then blue was perfectly entertained by pulling on one until he couldn’t anymore before swapping to the other string, which had somehow gotten shorter. Watching blue get angry at the strings for getting shorter caused stretch to grin happily down at the energetic little skeleton. 

. 

. 

. 

He had turned his back for only a second, just long enough to grab something. What that something was had faded into the foggy edges of his memory as he looked back, only to see a child weilding a blade. Stretch was too slow however, to slow to stop this Level of Violence, to slow to save the only thing he dared care about. There was maniacal laughter as a bright orange bone protruded from the humans chest. But the retaliation wasn’t going to help. 

It wouldn’t bring his baby brother back. 

And that is what he found in the snow, not the large blue hankerchief that his older brother normally wore, but instead a tiny blue hat and matching gloves in a pile of dust. That thing had dusted a helpless, harmless baby without even pausing. 

That thing is going to pay for what it's done 

. 

. 

. 

Loud wailing jerked Stretch out of his nightmare, his agitated orange magic cloaked the room in a haze of orange, after a moment flaring orange eye lights found frightened blue ones as Blue held tightly onto Stretch's hoodie, tugging at it as he sobbed and stared up at Stretch. Stretch registered slowly that it was just a dream and quickly scooped Blue up, holding onto him tightly. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME ASHTRAY?" Came a growl from the bannister above the couch. Stretch glanced up to see a disgruntled Edge and a sleepy looking Red before glancing towards the other door where the other two were sleeping. "YOU KNOW THEY SLEEP LIKE THEY'RE DUST. THEY'RE STILL ASLEEP. COULD SLEEP THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND COLLAPSING." Edge grumbled as he climbed down the stairs. 

Stretch pulled himself to one end of the couch, holding his brother tightly and trying to calm him down and get him to stop crying while Edge took a seat on the other side of the couch. It took a few minutes before Blue's wailing and Stretch's fuming eyes had calmed down enough that they were just quietly sitting there, the silence interrupted briefly by sniffles from the small skeleton. 

"YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES AS WELL I SEE." Edge mumbled while staring down at his brother. 

"thought we a'ready established that." Stretch groaned while rubbing Blue's back. Attempting to soothe him to sleep. 

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS KNEW YOU HAD NIGHTMARES, JUST... DIDN’T COMPREHEND HOW SEVERE THEY WERE." Edge stated. 

Blue was already once again trying to wriggle his way from his brothers hold and move away, whimpering as Stretch restrained him. Though after enough struggling Stretch gave up with an exasperated groan as he set Blue on the couch cushions, allowing Blue to crawl over and attempt to climb on Edge. 

"my bro fuckin' hates me" Stretch deviated as he watched the bright blue toddler try to climb over Edge and Red. 

"WELL IT MAKES SENSE. HE IS THE OLDER BROTHER IS HE NOT?" 

"so's yer bro, and Crisp's. But your bro's love you." Stretch snarled, bring curious bright blue eyelights to look over with concern. 

"WHILE IT IS TRUE, HE IS ALSO..." Edge took a moment to find the right words. "YOUR UNIVERSE HAS YOU WITH THE COMMON SANS PERSONALITY AND BLUE WITH THE COMMON PAPYRUS PERSONALITY. OUR SANS' ALWAYS PUSHED US AND KEPT US HOPEFUL, MAKING SURE WE WERE DOING WELL. WE'RE MORE INDEPENDENT NOW BECAUSE OF OUR SANS. IT'S REVERSED IN YOUR CASE, HE'S THE ONE THAT’S INDEPENDENT OF YOU BECAUSE YOU PUSH HIM. JUST BECAUSE HE'S INDEPENDENT DOESN’T MEAN HE HATES YOU." 

Stretch stared at Edge blankly for a few minutes as Blue slowly crawled back over and climbed on Stretch, snuggling once again into his chest before falling asleep near instantly. 

"See? He doesn’t hate you. He just likes to do most things on his own, but he'll always come back. Sans will always be with Papyrus." Edge whispered as he stood up, cradling Red, who had fallen back asleep, carefully. "ENOUGH OF THIS MUSHY SOUL TO SOUL SHIT. NEXT TIME YOU GET INTO ONE OF YOUR MOODS I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU GOT IT?" Edge snarled as he headed up the stairs. 

"hey edge?" Stretch called as he settled back down on the couch, red eyelights peered from over the bannister. A smug grin overtook stretch's face. "promise me you'll use yer belt?" 

His answer was a door slamming and indignant screeching behind said door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm alive. I got this completely random burst of motivation and ended up writing most of this chapter last night, I didnt want to go to sleep at first because I thought I would lose all motivation once morning came to finish the chapter but luckily it's finished.
> 
> I've got a few people who left comments to answer.
> 
> Rocklife63: Hopefully Edge's explanation answered your question, it's not that Blue hates Stretch, it's just that Blue is the independant of the two and honestly has energy so he isn't content with sleeping all the time or being coddled like the other two.
> 
> You can thank MelicMusicMagic for this prompt, I hope it was up to your standards. It's not exactly what you suggested but this is how I saw things happening, though they may try different sleeping arrangements at another time.
> 
> For the next chapter, a couple prompts are: Sugar rush, complete baby meltdowns, babies getting stuck, one of the Paps losing their Sans, OR someone needs to babysit the babes. I'll let you guys decide.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


End file.
